Heat in the Jungle
by show me a good time
Summary: Thor runs into Zagi while hiding from Tiz. First story, no flames please. T just to safe.


The sun was shineing brightly as it normally did this time of year. 14 year old Thor was out in the jungle trying to escape another one of tiz's many attemps to get him to marry her. He was looking for a nice place to hide for a couple of hours when he saw zagi.

Zagi was sitting under a large tree, resting in the shade, when he saw Thor walking toward him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful the younger boy looked with the sun shineing down on his silver hair.

The older teen stood to welcome Thor, a smirk on his handsom face.

"Hello Thor, well haven't you grown these few years. I hear you're a top now." he greeted him.

"Hey Zagi. What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much, just leading a group of pale skinned people. How about you, what have you been doing, aside from the normal top duties?"

"Well lately i've been hideing from Tiz a lot more. She's a very pushy girl."

"Oh? What is it she is so pushy about?" Zagi asked.

Thor pulled a semi discusted, semi annoyed face before replying.

"She's convinced im going to marry her just because she says so. I have no intentions of giving in to her petty whims but they get very tiering."

Hearing this, Zagi was in a very sudden, very strange mental conversation with himself. It went something along the lines of... 'How dare that foolish girl claim Thor! He is to good for anyone, especialy that girl!'

After that the spent hours just talking. While they where talking Zagi came to a conclusion about his strange feelings for the beautiful boy he was talking to.

All the while Thor was thinking about how his childish crush was becomeing something much stronger by actually spending time with Zagi.

Mean while, somewhere in the jungle, a tierd and very pissed off Tiz was still looking for Thor. Her thoughts were all over the place trying to find Thor. She just didn't inderstand that boy sometimes.

Back with Thor and Zagi, the conversation was staring to get a bit heated.

"Have you anyone else in mind then, if you dont plan on marrying Tiz?" asked Zagi.

Thor's plae cheeks reddend a deep red making zagi want to do some... interesting things to the him. Zagi's own cheeks redend at his thoughts.

"Yes... I-I do." was Thor's quite reply.

Zagi became jealous at this but decided he could live with it if this other girl made him happy.

"Oh? And what is she like?" he asked trying to keep his inner termil to himself.

Thor sensed that something had changed to make Zagi upset. He looked at him quitely before replying.

"HE is a really strong leader and very handsom. He tought me a lot when i first got here. I look up to him."

Zagi was surprised to find out the boy he was in love with was gay. It definitly changed things.

"He? As in a guy? As in a male?" was all he could say.

Thor blushed again while he nodded.

"Who is he?" Zagi asked.

Thor looked him in the eye before decideing that he would tell him.

He looked down before mumbleing something Zagi couldn't hear.

"Who? I couldn't hear you."

Thor's head shot up before he whispered "You."

Zagi's eyes widened as he stared at the now quite boy. A small smile crept its way across his face before he started chuckleing. Thor looked at hm strangely before riseing to leave.

As he was getting up Zagi's hand grabbed his. He looked at him before pulling Thor into his lap. "Good." he whisperd before capturing the boys lips with his own.

Thor's eyes widened in surprise before he let Zagi continue.

Their kiss soon became kisses which soon became more.

And that was how Tiz found them.

Thor sitting in a strange boys lap, neither of them wearing their shirts and this boy had his tounge deep in Thor's mouth.

Neither of them noticed her as they continued their passionet kissing.

Suddenly Tiz shrieked and ran at them. Thor and Zagi quickly seperated and looked at the mad girl charging toward them.

She stoped a foot away from them panting maddly and looking very, very pissed. She began yelling.

"THOR HOW COULD YOU! I TOLD YOU YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY HUSBAND! WE AREN'T EVEN MARRIED YET AND YOU ARE ALREADY BEING UNFAITHFUL!"

Thor quitely stood up, fixed his pants and hair before he began to explain to Tiz in a calm voice.

"First off, if we aren't married or even dating then it's imposible for me to be unfaithful, isn't it? Hmmm? Well second, as your top i dont take orders from you and that means i dont have to marry you wether you like it or not. And last, because i pity you, though not much, im going to give you a fair warning before i sir back down in zagi's lap and continue to kiss him. You know, like i was before you so rudely interupted."

And he did just that.

END!

Anotes!

this is the first and most likely the only story i will be posting for many reasons.

1. I suck a writing and spelling... as you can see.

2. I never finish writing anything. ever.

3. ... i can't come up with anything else now soooo...

i think i should tell why im posting this and that would because i love this couple and there are like 3 stories about them so...yah... anyway, bye!


End file.
